


Clingy

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Apologetic Robert, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Upset Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert calls Aaron clingy.





	Clingy

 

 Aaron opened his eyes. and he glanced at a spot on the ceiling, as he waited

for his eyes to adjust to light.

 

After a couple of seconds, he was fully awake,

he pulled himself up into a sitting position. and he stretched his

arms above his head,

 

He looked to the side of him. and saw that Robert's side of the bed

was empty, H'mmm... Aaron thought. he must've left for work already,

but then... he heard someone moving around downstairs, he must

be still here Aaron thought. if he's lucky enough he could

still catch him,  

 

He pulled the covers off of himself, he got out bed, and he put his

dressing gown on.

 

Once he did that he walked out of the room, and he headed towards the stairs.

 

he walked down the stairs, after a second he spoke up

 

''Morning Rob'' he said as he rounded the bottom of the stairs.

 

Robert turned around and he looked at Aaron,

''Morning'' he responded.

 

 ''Did you sleep well?'' Aaron said,

 

Robert nodded

''Yeah'' he said,

 

Aaron nodded back at Robert.

''That's good'' he said.

 

The room went silent for a moment, nobody really

said anything much that is until Aaron spoke up.

 

''Do you want a brew or anything'' Aaron said,

 

Robert shook his head,

 ''I don't have time'' he said.

 

''Oh Ok'' Aaron mumbled quietly

 ''Well... can I at least have a cuddle then''

 

Robert shook his head,

 ''No I've really got to go to '' he said. ''I'm running late''

 

''Please Rob'' Aaron begged giving Robert the old puppy dog look  ''I don't see you that much as your always at work''

 

''You know that puppy dog look isn't going to work with me'' Robert said,

 

''please Rob'' Aaron said ''you can spare a few minutes can't you?''

 

Robert let out an exasperated sigh.

 “For god sake Aaron stop being so clingy will you” Robert shouted, and then he picked

up his things and walked out of the door.

 

 Aaron felt his heart sink to his stomach. is that really what Robert thought about him?

 he did he really think that he was clingy,  Well.. if that's what Robert thinks then he's got

to change hasn't he? he can't keep clinging to Robert all the time, he's a grown man for

god sake not a little kid.

 

 Over the next few days,

Aaron distanced himself away from Robert. Whenever he wanted to hug or

he wanted to cuddle on the sofa, Aaron would reject him every single time,

And Aaron could see that Robert was going to start asking him questions

about why he was acting so peculiar.

 

One day later

 

Aaron was sat in the living room

watching Two and a half men on the T.V,

 

Ten minutes later the door opened.  and Robert walked in.

he took his shoes off by the door, he made his way over to

the living room. and then he plonked down on the sofa

next to Aaron, by moved away from Him. and he moved into the corner of

the sofa and curled up into a ball,

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows at his Husband's strange behaviour.

 

''Aaron what's wrong?'' Robert asked his voice full of concern,

 

Aaron shook his head. and he continued to look at the wall,

 

''Nothing'' he said kind of deadpan. not making eye contact with Robert,

 

Robert let out a frustrated sigh, 

''Don't lie to me Aaron what's going on?''

 

''Iike I said before it's nothing'' Aaron said. still snot look at Robert

 

''Tell me the truth'' Robert demanded, his voice full of impatience.

 

Aaron swallowed thickly. there was no point in arguing with Robert when he was like this,

because he could be so fucking stubborn.

 

Aaron turned away from the wall and he looked at Robert,

 

''You know the other day when I wanted to cuddle with you'' Aaron said. he paused before he spoke up “You said no, but I begged you too anyway. And you said that I was clingy” 

 

Suddenly realisation hit Robert like a ton

of bricks, 

''Oh my god'' Robert said covering his face with his hands.

 

The room went quiet for a second and then he spoke again.

 

''I'm sorry Aaron I should have never of said that'' Robert said,

 

''Then why did you?'' Aaron said.

 

''I was... I was just angry'' Robert admitted, ''And I know that's no excuse but-''

 

Aaron hummed in response,

''Yeah you got that right'' he said coldly.

 

 Robert sighed,

''Aaron look'' he said ''I've been a real idiot and for that I apologise.

 

''It's ok Rob I forgive you'' Aaron said,

 

Robert looked at Aaron in disbelief.

''You do?''

 

Aaron gave Robert a puzzled look

''Why do you sound so surprized'' he said,

 

''I Just didn't expect you too forgive me'' Robert said ''I called you clingy''

 

''Yes I was hurt by what you said'' Aaron said ''but I forgive you''

 

Robert sighed in relief,

''Oh thank god'' he said ''I thought you'd never forgive me for saying that to you''

 

Aaron smiled,

''Yeah you can be a real idiot sometimes and say and do some really stupid things '' he said ''But I can never stay mad at you''

 

Robert smiled in response.

''Well... I'm not going to argue with that'' he said.

 

Both men glance at each and smile,

 

''So'' Robert said ''Are you going to come and give this idiot a cuddle or what''

 

Aaron moved his head from side to side. he turned his lip up, and he tap his chin

with his index finger. 

H'mmm let me think about it'' he said,

 

He thought about it for a second. and then he responded,

 

''Yeah alright then'' he said.

 

And with that, Aaron moved from where he was in the corner of the sofa,  

 he moved to over to where Robert was.

 

He led his head on Robert's chest and he had one of his arms wrapped around Robert's middle,

 

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being to one another,

 

After a few minutes. Robert broke the silence and he spoke up,

 

 ''I love you Baby'' Robert said as he placed a kiss on the top of Aaron's forehead.

 

Aaron hummed in agreement,

 ''I love you too Rob'' Aaron said.

 

and then he buried his face deeper into Robert's chest

 


End file.
